GONO GO
by sjszymybwgpldnrl
Summary: 21


GO/NO GO

１

有人轻轻拍了陈立农一下。

回了条微信一抬头，看到一脸假笑的董岩磊正冲着他挑眉毛。

"你需要吃药？"

"怎么说话呢，陈总。" 董岩磊咧着嘴笑的眼睛都快没有了。"听说您晚上佳人有约啊。"

"嗯？"

"这不是不敢耽误您约会嘛。"

"什么时候我下班的行程也得跟你报备了，想转行当我秘书哦，就你这尊荣。"陈立农猜到这家伙是打探军情避免加班呢，说着话，手机又震了一下。

【想你，我出发了，一会儿见。❤️】

陈立农把手机锁屏往桌上一扔，就看董岩磊已经跪在了脚边，正装模做样的要给他捶腿。

"陈总，您看好不容蔡总出差还没回来，咱这项目又告一段落，给小孩子们一个喘气的机会呗。"说完还开始抛起了媚眼。

"赶紧消失，看着你这张脸我怎么就不舒服呢。"

"是是是，你董哥的这张脸哪儿能招你待见呢。晚上不知道是什么大美人能讨我们陈总欢心，嘿嘿嘿。"

"滚滚滚，再不走不让你下班了啊。"得了便宜还卖乖，陈立农看他那欠嗖嗖的样子抬脚就要踹。

"陈立农，你也别嘚瑟，你这天天红尘翻滚，莺歌燕舞的，等你蔡哥回来不收拾你才怪。"

"那也得他回来才行，林彦俊是不是把他绑架了，天天改行程。"

"刚还看到他在朋友圈发了蔡总的照片，配字蔡老师，诶呦！我就不说他了，肉不肉麻。"

陈立农听着，拿起手机一看，确实发了一条。配图是前几天峰会演讲台上正发言的蔡徐坤，黑发黑衣黑裤，庄重优雅，趁着肤色白的发光。陈立农心内叹了一口气。思念是被漠视的空气，等注意到的时候，已经被完全包围，无处躲藏。

他很想蔡徐坤。

·

董岩磊已经开始在办公区里张罗群众撤退，众人毫不压抑的欢呼声显得喜气洋洋。陈立农拿了外套准备离开，手机又震了一下。

是一张自拍，猫耳特效的银发男孩仰着脸，笑的像是在讨夸奖，灰蓝色的美瞳加上不知道美颜开了多少的滤镜。

还是可爱的，陈立农心里想。虽然长得像，可是和他心里的人完全是两个类型。陈立农把图片放大，手指在屏幕上摩挲，

那颗痣所在的位置，什么都没有。

替代品也有替代品的好处，冲抵了占有欲，又不需要什么真心。

边走边念叨"约什么会，约会，明明是约pao。"

２

第一次见的时候，陈立农还是很惊讶的。这个男孩叫八月，一听就是假名字，陈立农倒是不在意。走肾嘛，床上叫起来，老公爸爸的，叫了真名字倒容易尴尬。是八月先加的他微信，申请理由就仨字，你真帅。陈立农边通过边点头，对八月的品味很是认可。八月说是在酒吧看上了陈立农，就找人要来了微信。陈立农喜欢直白的人，有啥说啥，省事儿。既然是荷尔蒙的原因就无需七绕八绕的磨磨唧唧。看到八月的头像是一个小狮子，就让对方发张照片。等照片一打开，吓得他差点把手机扔出去。

怎么会有这么像蔡徐坤的人！

只是打扮气质和本尊差距过大，但是拦不住陈立农当天就约了人出来。

一约就约到了床上。

和八月做爱很爽。

除了心理上自欺欺人的满足外，生理上是真的很爽。八月的身体非常软，后穴又特别会讨好，层层绕绕裹着不松口，每次都让陈立农舍不得出来。而且八月特别顺从，不管是什么要求，就算羞到整张脸红得快滴血，最后还是会配合陈立农胡闹。身体上的契合让这炮一约就约上了瘾，两人来来回回，竟已经约了快两个月。只是八月说他家教严不能在外过夜，能见面的时间不固定，一周最多见一次。

这一回八月刚好有事离开Ｋ市，俩人竟是半个月没有见面了。

陈立农到的早，一听有人敲门，开门拉了人就按在了墙上。没在嘴唇上留恋过多，顺着脖子烫下一个个细密的吻。男孩被亲的措手不及，手指穿过陈立农的头发，想把人拉起来。

"农农，亲亲我。"红润的嘴唇一开一合，说出的话透着娇气。

陈立农打趣"我这不是亲着呢吗。"男孩皱着眉头，嘟着嘴主动吻上陈立农的唇。声音糊在口腔内"我好想你。"

这种床上的情话陈立农向来不当真，但是气氛助兴确实是好用，他也不吝啬。贴着男孩敏感的耳廓，声音伴着呼吸压在耳膜上"我也每天都想你。"明显感觉到男孩在他怀里身体一僵，陈立农深出舌头叼着八月的耳垂咬，"每天都想操你。"

男孩的身体微微颤抖，手顺着细腰探进内裤里，湿软的后穴一摸就是提前做了准备。陈立农顺利的捅进两根手指，指尖一弯，男孩甜腻的呻吟声就像被打开了开关。

"啊～农农～"他揽住陈立农的脖子，挂在他身上。挺着腰，胡乱的扒掉自己的上衣，把早就挺立起来的乳头往陈立农嘴边送。

"舔舔我．．．想要．．．＂

陈立农看着八月湿漉漉的眼睛，脑海中是蔡徐坤被他压在身下的样子，阴茎硬的发疼。他抽出手，拖着八月的屁股把人整个抱在怀里，转身往床边走。八月还未反应过来就被甩在了床上，皮肤深深陷入柔软的被褥中。

"不．．．唔！＂话音还未出就被堵在压上来的唇舌中。陈立农把人两腿往肩膀上一架，套都没带，顺着压下去接吻的瞬间就把阴茎戳到了底。

八月口齿不清的呻吟着，他两周没有最爱了。来之前特意怕陈立农等的心急做了润滑扩张，可是这么猛地进来，疼痛还是不可避免。整个人瘫软的被操弄着，屁股里为了能尽快舒服，追赶着快感抬高迎合。前列腺被又快又恨的撞击，陈立农却不给他缓和的机会。呼吸越来越急，口水顺着嘴角流出，白皙混着红潮的小脸艳丽非常。陈立农把他的臀肉抓在手里，随着进出的节奏，手上的力度越来越大。臀肉在指缝尖被挤出，他把两块肉往两边掰开，进的越来越深，像是要把睾丸也塞进去一样。

陈立农感觉到阴茎被湿润潮热的穴肉包禁，爽的直吸气。他向来和八月做爱的时候不会收敛力道，已经进到很深的地方了，他改掐上八月的腰把人往自己阴茎上按，顶的八月呻吟突然拔高，竟变成了哭声。

"太深了．．．农农。"

房间内只能听到不间断的拍肉声，八月浑身颤抖，软的像一滩水。他不知道已经被按着操了几回，大腿内侧的肌肉抗议的在小幅度痉挛。他用不上力，又挣脱不得，或者说也舍不得挣脱。肚皮上是干涸的精液混着还在流淌的前列腺液，他根本不知道自己射了几回，只是现在他是什么都射不出来了。

最后的记忆是陈立农亲吻他的脸，好像还说了句让他下次别化妆，脸上都是粉亲的不舒服。

八月陷入深深的昏迷前，心中酸酸的回了一句。

"我不化妆，你就要认出我来了呀，农农。"

３

蔡徐坤是被痒醒的。

他不知道自己在昏迷中是不是不停的挠自己，只是蹬着酸软的两条腿到卫生间时，看到镜子里满是红斑的身体后皱起了眉。

这次出差比较久，忙碌的行程透支着他的体力。下了飞机熬不住想念的他即刻就约了陈立农。可是他堵车到的晚，没有来得及先到酒店给被褥喷消毒喷雾。

后腰疼的发木，他弓着身子扶着墙冲了个澡，手指伸进体内把液体排出的过程分外折磨。陈立农从未给他做过清理，每次都是结束就走。蔡徐坤不怨他，这一切都是他偷来的，他也没有脸要求。

洗完澡，重新回到镜子前，一次性染发喷剂已经被洗掉，黑色的发丝显得脸色更加苍白，那些密密麻麻的红点更让人烦躁。本来没想麻烦人，却不得以拨通了林彦俊的电话，交代了情况，等人来接。

蔡徐坤也不知道自己什么时候喜欢上的陈立农。他们俩是直系师兄弟，毕业后又合伙开了公司。陈立农上学的时候就总是说"哥哥是我的榜样，我要像哥哥一样成熟稳重。"这句话导致蔡徐坤只要在陈立农面前就情不自禁的板出一幅正经兄长姿态，而他把自己架起来的这个位置，让他没有办法讲出隐秘的心事。只能看着陈立农身边的男女来来回回，却从没有他的踪影。直到有一次他和林彦俊看部电影，主人公伪装成另外的样子与心仪的人相会。那天他和林彦俊都喝了不少，鬼使神差的，文艺青年林彦俊就撺掇他要不然就这么放纵一回，反正陈立农一定认不出来。他注册了微信小号，买了一次性喷雾、粉底，还有和自己平时风格完全不一样的衣服。林彦俊劝他，你想做他身边什么样的人就做什么样的人。你就不是蔡徐坤，你只是一个叫八月的年轻男孩子，为了爱情为了欲望，没有人阻拦你。想怎么笑就怎么笑，想怎么任性就怎么任性。蔡徐坤开始是完全不知道要怎么做的，他扮成新的样子，让林彦俊给他拍照，板着一张脸，被林彦俊打趣道你这是要开会吗。他学着撒娇，学着畅快的大笑，也学着xing. 林彦俊做他的狗头军师，给他买了一堆新手用具。他说上卫生间时候有幸见过真颜，为了避免蔡徐坤上社会新闻，建议他提前做准备。于是他认真地学习灌chang与扩张，就算收获不了爱情，也希望自己可以让陈立农享受满足。

他从不知道，自己为了陈立农可以做这么多荒唐的事。有一次他们约在白天，又匆忙结束，他竟然含着一屁股的jing/ye去开会。

可是他不后悔。当陈立农在他耳边说出我喜欢你的时候，他明知道不可以当真，却激动地哭着社了出来。

蔡徐坤看着微信找着林彦俊的车位，他想叫林彦俊过来扶他，又觉得被cao的走不了路实在有些丢人。正低着头，一个人就撞进了他的怀里。蔡徐坤险些被撞倒，一抬头，发现竟是认识的熟人。

"盈盈？"

撞了人的人原本想跑，一听声音，慌忙抬头。

"？坤哥！？"蔡徐坤看着她煞白的小脸不比自己脸色好。

"怎么了？出什么事了？"

"哥！坤哥！你有车吗？在这儿！我躲狗仔！你有车吗？"女孩语无伦次的晃着蔡徐坤的手让他差点撑不住摔倒。女孩也发现他状态不对，连忙扶住他。

"有车，别着急。你扶着我点，我有些不舒服。"

叫盈盈的女孩乖巧的还住蔡徐坤的腰支撑着他的重量，不时还慌张的左右张望。

"怎么了盈盈，半夜三更怎么还有狗仔偷拍？"蔡徐坤说的很慢，他全身发痒，下半身又是钝痛。说话转移注意力，不然他怕真的倒下。

"就…谈恋爱被发现呗，还有坤哥，人家现在叫REBECCA，不叫盈盈了。"

"你很红？"

"坤哥！你太out了，我刚开完演唱会呢。"

蔡徐坤笑了笑，他工作忙又不关注娱乐圈，当然不知道这个小学妹现在是正当红的小偶像。印象里倒是农农和盈盈关系不错，上学的时候打打闹闹的好不热闹。

林彦俊靠着车抽烟，老远就看到一个女孩子驾着个人往他这边来。他暗骂了声，第一反竟是蔡徐坤什么时候换了性向竟然不告诉他，太没良心了。等能看清人时，他快步过去赶紧把蔡徐坤接了过来。

"怎么这么严重？你不说是有一点过敏吗？这是有一点的程度？"

蔡徐坤实在没力，看到林彦俊才安了心，身体向下坠，被林彦俊连忙扶上了车。

"你是谁？"林彦俊看着莫名其妙多出来的女孩。

"彦俊哥，我是盈盈啊。"

"谁？"

"盈盈，你学妹，校花，网红，当红爱豆。"盈盈记着他这个学长向来不好相处，却没想到他会完全忘了自己。

"哦，你是小包子。"

"我不是包子！你才是包子，你全家才是包子。"

蔡徐坤闭着眼睛听到他们两个斗嘴不禁笑了出来。笑过以后，剩下的又是无尽的空虚。相聚的时候是燃放的花火，分离之后是结冰的寒江。

林彦俊侧身过来帮他系安全带，趴在耳边问"怎么没喷？"

"他到得早。"

"他最近是不是工作饱和度不够，这么大精力搞你。"

蔡徐坤瞪了他一眼让他闭嘴。

"都是你惯得，也没见谁家约pao约到过敏加走不了路。"

"别说了，盈盈在呢。"

林彦俊叹了口气，发动开车。

陈立农拎了一兜子药刷开房门，却发现屋内没有人。

看了眼时间，已经凌晨三点多了，八月难道这么晚还要回家，看来家里管得真的严。

他是发现床单上有红，担心是不是不小心弄伤了八月，赶紧出门去买了药。虽说你情我愿两不相欠，但是把别人弄伤还是不应该的。

既然人走了，他也无需再留。

刚准备出门，却看到沙发上有一个反光的东西。怕是八月落下了物品，走过去一看，竟是一串钥匙。

而那钥匙，有一点眼熟。


End file.
